These are my people!
by EastCanada
Summary: America drags England and the rest of the nations to a tiny Texas bar to see him and Tex perform. What they didn't expect was this..."Rodney Atkins - "these are my people". Chapter 2- the song is 'dance with my father' Celine dion. And I changed a few of the lyrics to match up with the story. Chapter 3- 'I'll try' by jesse McCartney, Chapter 4- I'm still here by the goo goo dolls.
1. Chapter 1

"Please Artie! You have to come! Tex is performing! Pppllleeeaaassseee!"

America whined as he dragged the short British man down the street to a tiny rundown Texas bar called 'Lonestar pride'. In truth it didn't look that prideful or interesting in anyway shape and or form.

"America you lazy git! Get your hands off of me this instant!"

England, or Arthur Kirkland snapped irritably as he struggled to free himself from the overexcited American. But his grip was vice-like and finally he relented.

"Fine! I'll go to the stupid pub. At least you didn't invite the-FRANCE!"

England yelled as he caught sight of the people waiting outside the bar, one of which was the French personification, Francis Bonnefoy. In fact, he saw many of the other nations there as well, Yao Wang (China), Kiku Honda (Japan), Gilbert and Ludwig B. (Prussia and Germany), Feliciano and Lovino Vargas (the Italy brothers) to name a few. England turned to America fuming to see that he had already bolted inside the bar, He sighed as he followed the rest of the nations inside after him.

America was sitting at a small table near the stage where a blond and blue eyed boy who looked remarkably like America was adjusting a microphone to fit his height. England silently sat down near the American as did the rest off the nations, there were already many humans around the bar looking eagerly at the stage, eyes bright. The boy began to speak in the microphone with a heavy Texan drawl.

"Hey ya'll I'm Tex, but most of ya'll know that already. This next song is dedicated to all of you, and I'd hope that my dad would want to sing it with me. What'd ya say dad?"

Tex looked at America expectantly as did most of the nations and all of the bar patrons. America grinned like a lynx and nodded, Tex tossed him a worn out violin and he hopped on stage. The nations were surprised, no one knew that America could play the violin. America began to play fast and furiously, tapping his foot to the beat and the rest of the band followed suit, Even Tex on his guitar. America swallowed hard and began to sing.

" Well, We grew up

Down by the railroad Tracks

shootin BB's at old beer cans

Choakin' on the smoke from a lucky strike

somebody lifted off his old man"

America looked at Tex who paled and blushed at the same time. But kept playing and the nations stared in awe, who knew Alfred could play? And do it well?

" We were Football Flunkies

Southern Rock Junkies

Crankin' up the stereo's

Singing Loud and Proud

to "Gimmie Three Steps"

"Simple Man" and "Curtis Loew"

We were good ya know. "

America wailed on his fiddle again, tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated. It was fantastic.

" Got some discount Knowledge at the Jr. Collage

Where we majored in beer and girls

It was all real funny 'til we ran out of money

and they threw us out into the world

Yeah the kids that thought they'd run this town

ain't a runnin' much of anything

just lovin' and laughin' and bustin' our asses

and we all call it all livin' the dream"

America grinned as he sang and nodded to Tex who in turn started soloing on his guitar and the next few lines they sang together.

" These are my people

This is where I come from

Were givin' this life everything we got and then some

It ain't always pretty

But its real

It's the way we were made

Wouldn't have it any other way

These are my people"

They sang together, their voices melding into one and Tex stopped to play his guitar widely and the same with America and his fiddle.

" Well We take it all week on the chin with a grin

'til we make it to a friday night

And it's church league softball

holler about a bad call

preacher breaking up the fight

Then later on at the Green Light Tavern

Well everybody is gathered as friends

And the beers a pourin'

'til Monday Mornin'

and we start it all over again!"

America sang and then nodded to Tex and they began to sing together again, full of pride for their shared state and country.

"These are my people

This is where I come from

Were givin' this life everything we got and then some

It ain't always pretty

but it's real

It's the way we were made

Wouldn't have it any other way

These Are My People

We fall Down and We get up

We walk proud and We talk tough

We got heart and We got nerve

Even If we are a bit disturbed!

Woo Come on

These are my people

This is where I come from

Were givin' this life everything we got and then some

It ain't always pretty

but it's real

Its the way we were made

Wouldn't have it any other way Ah naw

These Are My People Yeah woo!"

America stopped and so did Tex, both were panting with effort but were grinning none the less. Every patron in the bar was yelling and stomping their feet as the nations sat dumbfounded. Had that seriously happened?


	2. Dancing with my Iggy again

The nations were all clapping moments later along with all the bar patrons as America and Tex grinned cheekily. Then Tex whispered something in America's ear and he nodded.

America cleared he throat loudly and spoke into the mic.

"Glad you enjoyed that number but I have another song for a special person here tonight. I hope this song makes up for everything. And maybe I can finally say sorry."

He said softly as Tex tossed him a guitar and he began to play just as well as on his violin.

" Back when I was a child

Before life removed all the innocence

My father would lift me high

And dance with my brother and me and then

Spin me around 'til I fell asleep

Then up the stairs he would carry me

And I knew for sure I was loved."

America sang softly into the microphone and the whole bar was silent as most of the nations looked at the Brit who was bending his head low and was shaking in his seat, fists white knuckled and clenched.

" If I could get another chance

Another walk, another dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end

How I'd love, love, love,

to dance with my father again

When I and my brother would disagree

To get our ways we would run up to him

He'd make me laugh just to comfort me

And finally make us do what he said

Later that night when I was asleep

He left a dollar under my sheet

Never dreamed that he would be gone from me."

America was crying now, and it was oblivious he was looking at the shaking Brit in the chair. Many of the nations and bar patrons were crying now. America's voice was so heart wrenchingly full of guilt, sadness and grief that they couldn't help it.

" If I could steal one final glance

One final step, one final dance with him

I'd play a song that would never ever end

'Cause I'd love, love, love, love

to dance with my father again!

Sometimes I'd listen outside his door

And I'd hear how my brother cried for him

I pray for him even more than me

I pray for him even more than me

I know, I'm praying for much too much

But could You send home the only man we loved

I know You don't do it usually

But dear Lord we're dying to dance with my father again

Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream

I know You don't do it usually

But dear Lord we're dying to dance with my father again!"

America kept playing his guitar for a few moments as a small shaking British man was pushed on stage by a Frenchmen and a Spaniard. Said British man lifted his head to show a face that was pouring down tears.

"You stupid bloody git! I forgave you long ago!"

He yelled as he forcefully pulled the American into a hug, and America hugged his father again.


	3. I'll try, I'll try

Both England and America left the stage and sat back down. As Tex went back to the mic. He scanned the crowd of bar patrons and nations, then spotted who he was looking for.

"Uncle Matt! Uncle Matt! It's your turn!"

Tex crowed loudly, waving his arm in the air to catch Canada's attention. The shy nation paled at the recognition and shook his head, raising both hands in a gesture of surrender.

"I-I'm fine, Tex. J-Just watching is good for m-me."

Canada stammered, still shaking his head as the nations and bar patrons looked at him.

"Please, dude! You have too!"

Tex whined and pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and waving him on stage. France and America grabbed the shy northern nation by the upper arms and ushered him on stage. Where Tex passed him the mic and smiled expectantly.

Canada paled even more and nodded slightly. He swallowed slowly. He waved Tex over and whispered something in his ear. Tex nodded, grinning and went over to grab his guitar and began playing a soft song. Canada began to sing as well.

"I am not a child now

I can take care of myself

I mustn't let them down now

Mustn't let them see me cry

I'm fine, I'm fine."

Canada sang softly and England looked confused, he remembered the song, it was from Peter Pan. The stories he would tell them when they were children.

"I'm too tired to listen

I'm too old to believe

All these childish stories

There is no such thing as faith

And trust and pixie dust."

America and England both looked at their brother now, they could tell he was singing to them by the terms in his eyes.

"I try

But it's so hard to believe

I try

But I can't see what you see

I try, I try, I try..."

Canada sobbed as he sang and both England and America stiffened. How could they have forgotten him again, Canada, Matthew, their brother.

"My whole world is changing

I don't know where to turn

I can't leave you waiting

But I can't stay and watch this city burn

Watch it burn."

America winced at the memories of his capital burning, and England's eyes teared up at what he made his innocent son help him with.

"Cause I try

But it's so hard to believe

I try

But I can't see what you see

I try, I try."

Canada sang and France was sobbing as well, hugging England who tried to bat him away with his fists without interrupting Canada.

"I try and try to understand

The distance in between

The love I feel and the things I fear

And every single dream.

I can finally see it

Now I have to believe

All those precious stories

All the world is made of...

Faith, and trust... and pixie dust."

England smiled at this, at least one of his baby boy's still believed in magic.

"So, I'll try

Because I finally believe

I'll try, cuz I can see what you see

I'll try,

I'll try

I'll try...

To fly."

Canada finished he song and the bar erupted in cheers. Canada smiled as he was hugged by England, America and France, who finally saw him.


	4. Sealand's still here

Sealand's still here

As soon as Canada was off the stage, Tex was back at the front and he had a notecard with him. He looked at it and grinned, holding the mic in one hand.

"Alright folks! We've had another volunteer! Please welcome, Peter Kirkland to the stage!"

Tex bellowed into the mic before passing it to Sealand who had already climbed on stage. The crowd erupted into murmurs as Arthur leaned back in his chair, frowning. The kid better not embarrass him and sing some parodied version of the British national anthem or something just as vulgar. But Sealand wasn't smiling as he motioned to the band to start playing.

Surprisingly a slow, even drumbeat started off the song and Arthur leaned forwards slightly in interest, along with most of the other nations as Sealand started singing into the mic. His voice was slightly high but more even and strong sounding.

"I am a question to the world

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment that's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me!

And I'll never be what you want me to be."

Sealand looked sincerely sad and somber as he sang into the mic. Startling the nations who were so used to the peppy child.

"And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man

You can't take me and throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, you stand here on your own

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here!"

Sealand yelled into the mic and Arthur frowned as he saw the way his younger brother looked at him, as if he was singing this just to him.

"And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here!"

Sealand cried, making some of the nations tear up at the sadness and betrayal emanating from the child, no the practical teenager.

"And you see the things they never see

All you wanted I could be

Now you know me and I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am!"

Peter sang proudly and strong, clenching his fists hard and Arthur winced at the barb against him. He remembered the day he told Sealand that he was just an immature little boy and told him he would always be that way.

"And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same

They can't see me

But I'm still here!"

The nations all looked at each other, they were the world that wanted Sealand to grow up, to change.

"They can't tell me who to be

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah, the world is still sleepin'

While I keep on dreamin' for me

And their words are just whispers and lies

That I'll never believe!"

Peter Kirkland wailed and Arthur winced, he remembered the day he had abandoned Sealand after telling him he would never leave, he had lied to his younger brother. Was that why he hated him so?

"And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can they say i'll never change?

They're the ones that stay the same

I'm the one now

'Cause I'm still here

I'm the one now

Cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here!"

Peter stopped singing and let the mic fall to the ground as a pair of arms wrapped around him, Arthur's tear stained face was buried in Peter's neck and he held fast to the teenager. Both of there tears falling together.


End file.
